dai_jernez_oficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Marco
"Father, what are you doing with that vending machine?" Marco was added in season 6 as an attempt by the writers to replace John on the crew. When it was announced that John would be leaving the main cast, the writers hurried to find a replacement of the fan favorite by trying out several new characters to fill the void. No character has successfully been able to fulfill the role since John's departure. Marco was widely hated on release, but fans began to sympathize and feel bad for him. Marco was introduced as the Hated One. At the start of every millennium, one person, known as the Hated One, is chosen to take in all the hate of the world. If this is not done, the world is plunged into chaos; wars are raged, storms ravage the land, and diseases spread far and wide. The Hated One is essential to make sure peace and order is kept throughout the mortal plane. Marco was born and raised like a normal kid where he enjoyed a happy childhood. In the year 2000, he was designated as the new Hated One and his life was forever changed. First, his family abandoned him and he was forced to fend for himself. A week later, he caused a fatal accident that nearly killed half of his home town. Exiled, Marco began to roam from town to town trying to make ends meet. Eventually he ended up on the dunes located on the outskirts of Dai Jernia. There, he trespassed on sacred land and was sentenced to spend his punishment in the Abercrombie Salt Mines. As a lowly miner, Marco worked day and night hoping for one day he would earn his freedom, but that day would never come. After years of slaving away in the mine, a third party became interested with Marco, and he was taken to the R.A.G.E. Institute to be used as a test subject. Marco was tortured countless hours with their experiments which lead to the discovery of his powers as the Hated One. They sought to use Marco as weapon of mass destruction, but failed to harness the energy that Marco possessed. Upon the realization of his uselessness, the institute discarded the test subject. While lying in the Dump of Dai Jernia, Marco wished for death and an end to his misery. Unfortunately, death did not come easy to Marco. He left the junkyard and began to wander once more. Once he entered the heart of Dai Jernia, Marco ran into the Socialist who looked upon the most pitiful creature he had ever seen. He decided to take in Marco and use him as a tool to make Scott feel better about himself. The Socialist used his funding to pave Marco's way into the DJN. First Appearance ''' Season 6 '''Abilities and Powers As the Hated One, Marco is imbued with all the hatred of the world. He is able to generate hate towards himself from everyone around him in a 20 ft radius. Cursed to roam the earth for a millennium, he has a healing factor that prevents him from dying. Due to the emotion and physical abused he has received over the years, Marco takes 50% less damage from psychic attacks and 30% less damage from blunt objects. When Marco uses his ultimate move, Fetal Position, Marco takes 75% less damage from all sources. Stats Str - 13 Con - 13 Dex - 13 Int - 13 Wis - 13 Cha - 13